


matt speirs says gay rights

by cloudbear



Category: Band of Brothers, Band of Brothers RPF, Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Gay Rights, M/M, Mpreg, Stonewall Riots, immaculate conception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudbear/pseuds/cloudbear
Summary: CREDIT TO KAT (CARENTANS)  😭😭😭I OWE HER EVERYTHING 😭😭😭 SHE SAID GAY RIGHTS BEFORE ANYONE ELSE 😭😭😭😭😭😭





	1. Chapter 1

"Gay rights," Matt Speirs said.


	2. matt speirs throws the first brick at stonewall

Matt Speirs was at Stonewall. He picked up the first brick and threw it. "Gay rights," he said again.


	3. matt speirs' other man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT TO KAT (CARENTANS) 😭😭😭I OWE HER EVERYTHING 😭😭😭 SHE SAID GAY RIGHTS BEFORE ANYONE ELSE 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Jesus thought he was Matt Speirs' first and only boyfriend, given how they bonded over gay rights, but one day Matt Speirs said to him, "Jesus, there's someone I want you to meet." It was Donnie Lipton. He said in lowercase letters, "i heard u got offended when thot said jesus said gay rights." Jesus gasped - "But I said gay rights!" "Gay rights," Matt Speirs concurred. All three became boyfriends and said "gay rights" together.


	4. the birth of gay rights (PREQUEL CHAPTER)

This is how the birth of gay rights came about: Matt Speirs was pledged to be married to Donnie Lipton, but before they came together, he was found to be pregnant through Jesus. Because Donnie Lipton his husband was faithful to the law, and yet did not want to expose Matt Speirs to public disgrace, he had in mind to divorce him quietly.

But after he had considered this, an angel of gay rights, Sharkthot, appeared to him in a dream and said, “Donnie Lipton son of Carwood, do not be afraid to take Matt Speirs home as your husband, because what is conceived in him is from Jesus. He will give birth to gay rights, and you are to give him the name gay rights, because he will save his people from their sins.”


End file.
